Through Time and Space
by MissyKB
Summary: Tony Stark's adopted sister did not know how or why she ended up back in time in 1943, but she was determined to find her way back and along the way find out her true origins. Will start from Captain America: The First Avenger and will continue with the other Marvel Movies.
1. Chapter 1

"Answer your phone, Tony… I know you can hear me."

BEEP.

"Didn't I apologize for crashing – actually, that's all on you. You owe me a new Bugatti anyway."

BEEP.

"Fine, old man. Go ahead and not answer. I'll just call your dazzling PA."

BEEP.

"Okay, okay. You don't owe me one. Just call me all right? It's urgent."

Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire, stared in thought as the blue glow of hologram schematics illuminated his face. The last beep felt as if it lasted for an eternity, resounding throughout the large open space of his garage. It had only been a week since he escaped from the cave in Afghanistan. Months since he built the mini arc-reactor in the cave. Half a year since he last heard from one of the most important women in his life. And over a year since he last saw her.

He usually wouldn't be worried about the lack of contact. After all, the munchkin had survived all of her college years without so much as seeing him. If it wasn't for the fact that he dropped by for surprised visits, he had the feeling he wouldn't have seen her at all besides Christmas break. It was just odd that she never called or even stopped by recently. What with being found and brought back from Afghanistan and all.

Last week, he had traced her last calls and pinpointed her location on a street close to her penthouse in New York City. He could not believe what Pepper told him after the press conference. Tony had even called Rhodey, who was in the Big Apple for a presentation, to go and check on her. As soon as his best friend told him she wasn't answering, he hopped onto his jet to go to the city. She wasn't there. He got JARVIS to try and track her phone. _Nothing._ Not a trace could be found of her current location.

"Tony?" a quiet voice asked. He didn't look up as he continued to inspect the holographic model of a robotic arm.

Virginia Potts watched her boss run a hand through his hair. An action she had taken up frequently as well. As soon as Pepper heard that Tony was missing after the attack in Afghanistan, she called the young woman. It had been after all only a day since she talked to her. When the girl didn't answer her phone, Pepper started to worry. Something was wrong after she didn't pick up her phone. Pepper contacted the doorman and he told her that she never came back. Obadiah told Pepper he hadn't heard from the squirt in a while. Rhodey had not heard from her either. So she did the only thing she could do and filed a missing person report.

The assistant made sure that the missing report was kept under wraps. It would be a hayfield if the media found out both Starks were missing. So an agency called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division came into contact and informed her they were by all means trying their hardest to find her. Then months later Tony was found in Afghanistan. Pepper didn't know how to break it to him. It was heartbreaking really. After his press conference, Tony had asked his assistant if she heard from her. He was met with a brief silence as Pepper tried to break the news to him. Now here she was, watching her boss. Watching Tony – a man known by others as a snarky bastard of a genius – silently break down as his eyes slowly met hers.

* * *

"Doctor, have you achieved any more progress?"

"There is a possibility that the cube's power can be attainable. It will take time, however."

"Then I suggest, doctor, you get started."

Johann Schmidt turned his back on the short doctor, leading the way towards the door. Four other men followed him as he paused to type in the passcode. However, his fingers stopped as a bright glow emitted from the blue tinged cube. It was glowing erratically as soon as Doctor Armin Zola tried once again to tap into the cube's power. For the past month Armin Zola has tried every possible way to develop a machine that can harness the power of the cosmic cube. This time was a lot different than the rest.

A thick beam pulsed from the cube and shot up into the ceiling of the lab. It was surreal what happened next. As the beam of blinding light flashed, a projection of stars glowed through. The Milky Way flashed above before the occupants' eyes. It was then that an odd image began to materialize from the space above and a petit figure came crashing down on the lab below.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This revision is different compared to the other chapters that I deleted. Enjoy!**

 **REVISED 8.10.16**

 **Austria, 1943**

Nothing seemed to be going right for Semira Stark recently. For starters, there was the lack of communication with her brother. She had tried reaching him urgently for an hour with no answer. Another problem was the group of soldiers now surrounding her in a room that she had no idea how she even got there.

However, one thing was for certain. This whole mess started that afternoon when she met Nick Fury.

The twenty-four-year-old usually didn't mind having guests over at her penthouse. With the parties that she threw, and Rhodey and Pepper dropping by occasionally to check up on behalf of her brother, she actually enjoyed having people around. She was a social butterfly and tended not to like the silence that filled her home on occasion. Rather than listening to her movements echo in the vast space, she made sure music always played when she was home by herself to make up for the lack of life.

But having several Men-in-Black wannabees break into her home was not something she was okay with, loneliness be damned.

* * *

" _Who the hell are you?"_

 _Standing in the middle of her living room was a man, whose skin color was several shades darker than her own, and he happened to be the only uninvited guest not wearing a suit. The black leather covering his body and the eyepatch hiding his left eye almost made her laugh. She had half a mind to mention if she stepped in the matrix but decided against it with the grave expression on his face._

 _With a nod of his head, the suited men left her apartment in a matter of seconds._

" _Nick Fury. Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, Miss Stark. I think you should sit down for this," he said. As soon as those words left his mouth, Semira thought the worse. Something must have happened to Tony. Why else would Suits and Trenches be here?_

 _"Is Tony okay?"_

" _Your brother is fine, Miss Stark," he said reassuringly, keeping his eye on the young woman._

 _Not that his assurance worked since his reply meant he must be here for her, and that didn't relax her in the slightest._

 _The last thing she wanted was for some government agency or corporation to try and recruit her for the thousandth time. It didn't exactly end pretty with Justin Hammer. The bastard had the audacity to not only badmouth her brother, but question her intelligence. The only good that came from it was a vacation with her brother and Happy as a celebration after the weasel had tried and failed to press charges for his broken nose._

 _No one tried to contact her since until now._

 _She made a mental note to contact Tony as soon as their little meeting was over. She'll need for him to reinstall JARVIS as a security measure. "I'm here to talk about the Avengers Initiative."_

 _Semira shook her head at the man's words, releasing a small laugh at the man's audacity. This was definitely a recruitment._

" _I'm not looking for a job, Mister Fury."_

" _I think you'll want to take a look at this before you decline."_

 _Several steps was all it took to reach her as he stood tall, one hand clasped behind his back and the other held onto a plain manila folder. She had to admit, she was curious as to why he would think anything he contained would interest her. It didn't hurt to take a peek._

 _Semira took a hold of the file, immediately noticing her name printed on top. Flipping the cover open, her eyes widened in alarm at the grainy picture sitting on top of the several sheets of paper._

 _There she was, staring at herself in a black and white photo wearing a white lab coat. Though that wasn't what caused her eyes to widen. It was the man who stood next to her in the photo. His dark hair coiffed to perfection as well as his groomed mustache. If she had taken a quick look, she would have thought it was her brother at first. But she knew exactly who this happened to be._

 _It was her father, Howard Stark. A much younger version to be more precise as the man looked full of life, his smile wide as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders._

 _Her eyes landed to the bottom of the picture where the year was scrawled in print. Nineteen forty-three. This picture couldn't possibly be true considering her father was long dead and during this time of his life, she wasn't born for another forty or so years._

 _"Wow, nice Photoshop," she said slightly impressed, whistling lowly. Whoever created this even decided to print it on aged old standard film. "Can I frame this?"_

" _That's not Photoshop," he said, causing Semira to glance at the man with a raised brow. "Don't believe me?"_

 _The last thing Semira would believe was her somehow going back in time to when her dad was in his twenties. Flipping to the next several pages, her chocolate brown eyes quickly retained the results of DNA tests and logs on the pages as well as several more photos. It didn't take long for her eyes to look at the man again._

 _"Papers and pictures can be manipulated," she told him, her lips twisting up into a small smile as she looked at the man. "As amazing as I am, I'm no Doc Brown or Marty McFly. Maybe ask my brother, he'll entertain you."_

 _That earned her a raised brow from the man standing before, a smirk on his lips as he revealed what he was holding behind his back. The black case glinted against the soft light above as he slid it onto the glass table beside them. The sleek black steel coated case looked similar to an advanced computer prototype she produced just a week ago. If she didn't know any better, she would say this was hers._

 _The gloss of her manicured fingers glinted in the right as her right index finger slid over the smooth case to the area where on her device, she built in the scanner. The glow behind her finger and the small hiss emitted from the machine was all she needed._

 _This was her computer and somehow Nick Fury had it._

 _"How did you get this? No one knows this exists besides Tony."_

 _"It's not a matter of how, it's when, Miss Stark," he replied slowly as she pulled apart the black case, connecting the two large polycarbonate screens together. "Howard Stark obtained it with your disappearance in nineteen forty-five. He was a cofounder of SHIELD."_

 _Files upon files as well as a few videos popped onto the screen but one thing caught her attention. It was a video relaying the image and analysis of a bright blue cube. Tapping on the video to enlarge it, Semira observed the object. Variations of blue and white moved within the cube, a brighter light emitted from its core. She could not understand why, but she felt a pull toward the object as if it were calling to her._

 _"That is the Tesseract."_

* * *

In a short matter of hours Nick Fury had explained it all to her, from the Avengers Initiative to her supposed time in the past, before leaving her to think on her decision. As soon as the man walked out the door, she descended to her lab and froze in place, eyes landing on her workstation. She only ever produced one, in the process of perfecting the machinery but the plus one computer in her hand said otherwise. There were two of them.

Pulling out her phone, Semira had called Tony. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. He was her big brother, the man who raised her and looked out for her when their parents died. Her chest clenched at the thought of how long it's been since she physically saw him. Sure their daily video calls and messaging was constant throughout the year, but they had both been too busy to actually visit. A vacation to his Malibu house was definitely in order. It was about time she visited her brother.

Of course, the time that she truly needed him he happened to not pick up any of her calls or answer her messages that instant. She had waited minutes for him to answer back but nothing. It didn't matter that he was in Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration. If she stated it was an emergency in her texts, then he most likely would have called her back already on a plane heading to New York. The longwinded silence on his end had started to make her nervous for him.

A director of an unknown organization was in her home and then her brother not answering suddenly?

She did not have a good feeling about all this.

The hour mark hadn't hit when she called in to prep a jet for Germany, Tony's next scheduled stop before heading back to the States. She grabbed her most recently used purse as soon as her call ended and left the penthouse. The last thing Semira was able to remember was dialing Rhodey's number, everything seemed to be a blur afterward. Only the sensation of falling was her last feeling.

Now here she was standing in a room, surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. She noted the crisp fabric resembled early twentieth century military uniforms, something that she remembered from the files she had just observed. Their expressions all resembled the same incredulous look as they watched her, the multiple metal ends of the barrels pointed at her.

It didn't take long for her to catch the swastika symbol on the arm of one of the men, and she couldn't help but stand still in shock.

Somehow she was in a roomful of Nazis, all of their guns drawn and pointed at her, with the exception of one man.

" _Nicht schießen_!"

Immediately, the men put their guns down at the sharp and direct command. Semira may have not understood the entire command, but she did know German when she heard it. Having that old German body guard of hers really did pay off after all. And if they were speaking German...

Semira's eyes darted towards the man who spoke the command. Dark brown hair sat atop the man's head contrasting greatly with his sallow skin, his dark beady eyes stared out at her. His face…

 _Johann Schmidt._

She had to blink several times to process who exactly she was looking at. Not only was she just staring at his picture what seemed to be about an hour ago, she had seen his face in multiple text books during her prep school days. This man was in the same ranks as Hitler when it came to his tactics.

This couldn't be real. It was either a very realistic dream or Nick Fury was playing with her, but a nagging sensation in her head was telling her otherwise. That this was real.

"Very funny, Fury. You can come out now."

The occupants in the room all seemed to look at her as if she grew two heads when she stepped forward to the stoic Schmidt double. He stood still before her and she mistakenly dismissed the curiosity in his dark eyes while he looked down at her.

He was about a good foot taller than her, matching the description of the real Schmidt. Fury was good.

But not as good as her.

Her hand went up to touch the impersonator's face, fingers pinching at his skin only to find it loosening under her grip. She did not miss the slight red she saw as his skin moved around his eye, her brown eyes widening at the sight. Before she could retract her hand and move back, the man took a hold of her wrist in a vice-like grip while his other hand adjusted his...face.

"Shit. I've seen some botched surgeries but this takes the cake," she breathed out.

The files told her exactly who and what Schmidt was, corrected text books from prep school be damned. The man was injected with a product of an incomplete super soldier serum courtesy of another German doctor, which essentially turned his skin red. An image flashed before her eyes of the man without the human flesh mask before bringing herself back to the present.

She didn't know if she could believe that this man was Johann Schmidt or somebody Fury hired to act as him, red face and all. The director seemed like a no nonsense kind of man and this Schmidt looked uncannily like the real one. Would Fury really pull a stunt like this and would he go this far?

She was heavily leaning on the fact that this could be real and that she may very well be in 1943.

That would mean the man holding her tightly might be the real Johann Schmidt.

If all this was true, and she was currently in the forties, she was completely and totally screwed.

She'd be treated like a piece of dirt no matter what western nation she was in due to her skin color. And if she were with Nazis, then she would be sent straight to death. Something that she was surprised was not happening at the moment, but that could be because of her sudden drop into the room.

"Now who are you?"

His tone of voice was softer than she would imagine Johann Schmidt to have toward anyone, seeing as she had just heard him bark out a command. No matter the lessened edge to his voice, she couldn't help but automatically retract from the close proximity. Too bad the man didn't budge and instead she was forced to look up at him. If this was the real deal, she needed to as far away as possible. Preferably a country in Africa that was not currently under colonial rule. Guess that left a one-way ticket to Wakanda or Ethiopia.

"Semira," she replied calmly. On the inside, she was panicking. Anyone who would not panic at the presence of such a cruel human had to be absolutely and certifiably insane. Especially when said person was looking at her in an oddly fascinated way, the corner of his lips turning up.

"You speak English well, Semira."

"Yeah, so do you," she replied slowly, brown eyes tracing over the room from her left to try and figure out an escape. It was a lab that was for certain. A lab with the most outdated equipment if she's ever seen it, but for the early forties, it was surprisingly advanced for its time. Her eyes continued to scan the lab, until they landed on a familiar cube.

The Tesseract.

She had just seen the pictures and video of the cube moments before she opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on the cold floor of the lab. The movement of the multiple shades of blue shone brightly from the cube. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt the familiar pull. Her eyes tried following the simultaneous flowing movements of the energy within, the ominous light emitted captivating her.

Light wisps of a whisper reached out to her ears, entrancing her even further. It was as if the cube were calling to her, trying to communicate.

"Your English is different. May I ask you where you are from?"

She didn't know why but something clicked in her. Everything seemed more clear to her now for reasons she couldn't explain. It was as if something were whispering to her. Telling her what was actually happening. That she really was in the forties and this man was really the infamous Johann Schmidt. His polite tone all but told her what he truly wanted. She had done this a million times herself for less harmful reasons obviously. He wanted to extract information from her. There was no other reason why a man so evil would act as polite as they could. His antics reminded her of the ass hat Obadiah Stane.

Big-and-Bald was such a cold and calculating character from the moment she met him as a child. She didn't understand why Tony kept him around. It was obvious the man despised them both.

"I'm adopted, so I don't know my original whereabouts," she replied, staring at the man before her. A raised eyebrow was what she was met with. "Where are we?"

"Months ago, my men have unearthed a most spectacular discovery in the desert regions in Northern Africa. You are of African descent, no?" he questioned, ignoring her question while referring to her darker complexion.

"My papers say I'm from Egypt, but I don't know where I'm actually from."

Semira didn't know what to do at the moment but stare right at the man known as the Red Skull. The man who was responsible for the deaths of many.

It hit her suddenly that she was going to die. There was no escape with one door as the entrance and exit. She wouldn't be able to take on a super soldier, no less a room full of men with guns.

She could either taunt him and die, or stand there silently and die. The first option seemed more her style and it was more fitting. Though there was one thing she was curious about before deciding to mock anyone.

"How did you get a hold of the Tesseract?"

"Ah, so you know of it."

The young woman didn't know much about the cube. Just the schematics and experimentations given to her by Fury. Though Schmidt had no idea how expansive her knowledge was on the object.

Shuffling occurred all around her, the armed men now surrounded her on all sides after a curt nod from the man in charge. Uneasiness squirmed its way into her mind with the soldier directly behind her, but she kept her gaze on Schmidt.

"And I know who you are, Johann Schmidt," Semira replied back. It really was all or nothing. The worst they could do was kill her, which she no doubt knew they would do sooner or later. Several of the men were definitely trigger happy, she noted looking at their drawn guns. "That red thing going on under there... I'm crying for your wife. Doubt you have one though, with a face like that... or lack of one."

Before another word could come from her lips, she felt a sharp object pierce her skin from behind. Brown eyes rolling back, Semira felt disoriented as her body swayed into something hard. And not another second passed when her vision darkened completely, the darkness taking over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Writing-Forever-A-Passion for the review. I appreciate it very much and do plan on continuing this story! And thank you to everyone else for reading this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Pronunciation for Semi = Sem-ee.**

 **REVISED 8.10.2016.**

Voices.

That was what Semira heard.

The sound of the voices reverberated in the dark room she occupied, or rather the room was dark since her eyes were closed. She couldn't tell either way. She had been hearing voices constantly from time to time, coming and going for who knows how long.

She wasn't aware how long she had been in this state but it felt like an eternity in the empty space while her thoughts ran a mile a minute. Her mind seemed to be on replay, from the moment Nick Fury was in her home to the time she was unnecessarily poked with a needle by Schmidt's minion, contemplating theories on how this all came to be; evaluating every recent moment in her life that had brought her to this state.

Being trapped in her own mind had to be a nightmare in itself.

She just wanted her brother. To know that he was safe, healthy, and as obnoxious as he always was. To open her eyes and see his warm chocolate eyes smiling at her while he patted her head and called her kiddo or Semi. And that this was all some crazy dream after a rough night of drinking.

But she knew that wasn't the case.

She was somehow trapped in the forties drugged out of her mind with a mad scientist doing who knows what to her body.

Pressure.

It felt distant, like a prod on a nearly numbed body; her body. She felt it again this time more forceful. On the third prod, if she could call it a prod since it felt like a punch, she felt a pressure in the back of her head. Something was forcing her body to wake up. The sensation was so strange, a vibration running through her body. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end.

Something was wrong and she could somehow _feel_ it. The darkness was beginning to fade slowly as a dull light shone ahead, and she desperately grabbed for it.

A bolt of electricity coursed through her body as if someone set a defibrillator to the highest voltage to resuscitate her.

She could hear the voices more clearly, a loud roar and crackling of what she assumed was fire.

She felt a pair of strong arms hold onto her body.

Smoke filled her lungs.

Her eyes sprung open.

A man, she recognized as one of the soldiers in the lab, filled her vision, his arms held her so tightly against him that she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

Her brown eyes took in her surroundings, assessing the situation at hand. Swirls of amber, crimson, and grey filled her vision as she looked at the flames below, sweat covering her body from the intense heat.

The damn building was on fire.

Shifting her head slightly, her eyes glossed over the vertically challenged man of to her right to the man with the familiar voice. He looked much different since she last saw him. The crimson skin stretch over his head in a way that showed the skeletal frame of his head as he stood in front of an open elevator, case in hand.

Johann Schmidt.

His eyes were not focused in her direction but that was just fine with her. Especially since the man looked like the damn devil.

She could feel her body sway with the soldier's as he stood on the rickety landing. A brief horrible thought crossed her mind that the man holding her was going to toss her in the fire, before another thought hit her.

It could've been that she just woke up that she didn't think of this immediately but she sure thought of it now.

The building was on _fire_.

This was her escape.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and instincts she didn't realized she had took control. Either kick ass and ask the questions later with the huge possibility of dying, or get drugged off her mind with the huge possibility of dying. She didn't have to think twice.

"Hold o –"

Before the soldier holding her could say anything further, Semira jabbed her sharp elbow into his ribcage. A startled sound left the man's lips and she felt his grip on her loosen. The young woman wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck before she fell, and kneed the man in the groin. Her feet now on the ground, Semira clenched her first tightly and punched the man in the face. One thing she was not expecting was the man to fly back and hit the cement wall, her punch rendering him unconscious.

"Thank you, Tony," she breathed out, not focusing on how she was able to just punch a soldier into unconsciousness. It didn't come as a surprise that her brother forced her into studying various forms of martial arts starting in her early teen years, especially after he realized that men were looking in her direction. It became one of her favorite hobbies over the years that she decided to continue. But one thing was for certain she was never able to punch a man unconscious till today.

"It is a pleasure to see you awake, Semira."

Semira turned her head to see Schmidt standing only several feet away from her, his dark eyes pinned on her form.

"Yeah, I'd say the same but you decided to knock me out," she replied nonchalantly. No matter how much she seemed indifferent on the outside, she was frightened to death on the inside as the man strode up to her. "Maybe put your face mask back on cause that is a whole lot of ugly I -"

Her mouth snapped shut as a large explosion from below dangerously shook the metal bridge holding them. His hand was quick, shooting out to her wrist in a grip that she was sure could snap her wrist with one motion on his end.

"Come along."

The fast pace of her heart beat pounded in her head, a combination of fear and adrenaline. There was no way she would go with him.

Snaking her free hand over his gloved that held her, she planted her thumb strategically under his pinky. She put as much pressure as she could into the back of his hand while pushing forward, causing his hand to tremble. Distraction already in place, she kicked out at his knee ultimately forcing him to let go. Backing away as quickly as possible, Semira stared at the Schmidt whose brow furrowed deeply.

The red man's arm reached forward to the little man, shoving him in the elevator before entering himself.

And then the doors closed.

" _Shit!"_ she yelled out in frustration.

That had to be the easy way out.

Or the easiest way to die.

She specifically remembered it wasn't smart to operate an elevator during fires, especially an elevator in the forties, and desperately hoped both men were falling into the pits of hell.

"Hey, pull the lever!"

Semira didn't miss the loud shout and whirled around to see two men on the other side of the metal walkway. The advice didn't pass her, eyes now on the metal lever sitting atop a steel platform. Thankfully pulling the lever was a nonissue, the walkway moving closer to the other side where the two men stood.

A short small grunt reached her ears and she almost groaned herself when her eyes landed on the unconscious and crumpled body on the floor. It was the German soldier.

Brown eyes narrowed as she contemplated what she should do with the man. He wasn't waking up any time soon, that was for sure. He was out cold.

And the building was burning to the ground.

It didn't help that the walkway she stood on with the man projected out in a sloped position, creaking dangerously as it neared the other side. If she had to guess, it would cave before it reached its destination about four feet away.

Her eyes flitted back to the German on the ground and she sighed aloud. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

Bending over and planting her feet firmly on the ever descending walkway, she heaved the lanky body over her shoulder. The man wasn't the heaviest, though he was tall and that was a little bit of an issue considering her short height.

And that's when shit decided to go downhill. Literally.

The walkway beneath her feat began to collapse, and Semira didn't think twice as she started a small run and jumped the small two feet gap with the man on her back; the adrenaline never slowing down.

For a split second while in the air, she swore her body felt light as a feather. As if she were floating. But when her feet connected with the solid metal of the other side of the walkway, the young woman shifted the body dangling off her shoulder and focused her gaze on the two men in front of her.

"Ma'am, a –"

Semira quickly gave the two men a once over in order to ensure they weren't Nazis. The fact that he just addressed her so formally was a huge indicator that he or his pal were not a threat. The man who was speaking, wore a hard helmet with brown leather jacket, while the other had dark brown hair. Not one sight of that foul symbol nor the other one she saw Schmidt and the man carry on them.

Hydra was what Nick Fury called it, remembering the symbol of a skull with tentacles.

"First get out of the burning building, then talk," she interrupted the man with the hard helmet on his head.

Her attention was focused on the path of the metal walkways where the stairs would lead. Shifting the man on her shoulder, she began walking towards the stairs.

"Come on," she muttered, quickly bounding up the steps. "Can't believe I'm a total saint."

It took less than a minute when they got to the highest landing with no walkway to get to the other side besides a dangerously long but thick beam that stretched to the opposite side. Of course, things had to be more difficult.

"Ma'am, I think you should go first. I can take care of him," the same man who spoke to her earlier said. Semira raised an eyebrow at the man and was about to reply with a witty comment when another explosion shook the walkway they stood on.

Without further consideration for her life and her fear of heights, Semira stepped on the thick steel with the man on her back before the other man could object. She steadied herself onto the beam, swearing profusely when she looked down at the fiery pit below. Every step she took, her heart beat faster within her chest, the sound rushing to her ears until she closed in on the other side. A shaky breath left her lips as she reached the opposite end of the beam, planting her feet on the walkway and dropping the German to the floor.

Whipping her head around, her eyes landed on the silent man who was several feet away from her. Short strands of his dark hair fell into his eyes, sweat dripping from his sallow looking skin. He took another small step toward her and his eyes widened in horror before taking a leap for his life.

The beam collapsed.

Semira scrambled over the railing to grab at the man, a sigh of strangled relief escaping her lips when she felt his hand gripping her arm from below. Mustering up all her strength, she pulled the freakishly heavy man up from the railing.

That had to be the worst mistake she ever made in her life. And there were a lot of terrible mistakes that she made.

Somehow her pulling him up propelled the man into herself, his weight careening down on her. The side of her head slammed against the steel floor, the weight of the heavy dark haired man no longer on her, his eyes just inches from her own. But the eyes vanished behind the tears that blurred her vision, the blinding pain overwhelming.

She didn't know whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that the blinding sharp pain on the side of her head only lasted for a few seconds, before the small black dots in her vision began to take over.

One thing she did know was that she was going to have one hell of a headache if or when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you nightmarehunter676 for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **REVISED 8.12.2016**

Steve Rogers was more than confused.

Over twenty hours had passed since the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan arranged an impromptu rescue for his best friend and the survivors of the 107th regiment with the help of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. The plan was simple. Get in the HYDRA base, find the 107th, and get out of there.

He should have known nothing was ever that simple. When Bucky hadn't been in the cells with the rest of the men, Steve panicked. He had run through the hallways to find his best friend laid out on a gurney. The dark haired man was incoherent at first, not even able to walk on his own. The only thing on Steve's mind was to get out of there.

Though, once again, things didn't seem to go as planned.

Johann Schmidt had called out to him stopping him and Bucky in their tracks. Their physical scuffle short but that's when Schmidt mentioned the woman.

Steve's eyes had immediately settled on the unconscious body in a German soldier's arms. Her brown skin looked like the milk chocolate he and Bucky ate as children, black curly hair bunched up on the top of her head. The oddest clothes he had ever seen donned her body. She looked so young and innocent in the arms of danger.

And Schmidt had called her a god among men; advanced in nature in comparison to even the two of them.

He didn't know what exactly to make about that statement, since there was only one god to him. Though one thing was certain as he now stood by her cot back on base.

The young woman was beautiful.

His eyes were on her face, remembering when he saw her eyes first open back at the HYDRA base. It was so quick and sudden as if she were awake the entire time, waiting to strike. And to his surprise, she was able to render the man holding her unconscious with a single punch.

Steve had not missed the shock on Schmidt's face before the man left them stranded, and heard Bucky swear in awe at the woman defending herself against the Hydra scientist. Steve was in awe himself, and stunned when she had picked up the lanky soldier onto her shoulder, jumping the rest of the way to them.

And that was when he got a good an even better look at the young woman. If they were not trying to escape a burning building, he knew he would have blushed profusely and stumbled over his words. Luckily, he was able to avoid an embarrassing encounter.

Standing before her now while she laid unconscious, Steve could not help a slight flush creep to his face. She looked so different from all the dames he had seen during his life in New York. The ash from the fires nestled in her black hair, the dark frizzy curls reaching just past her shoulders. Full lips parted slightly as she slept, complementing her golden brown skin.

Colored people were never around the areas he acquainted since segregation was rampant. It was a shame too considering the few that he had come across happened to be the kindest people compared to the folks that looked like him. And he didn't doubt this woman was the same. Kind enough to rescue someone she saw as a threat as well as grabbing Bucky before he fell.

His eyes wandered to the area he was concerned for the young woman. Dots of crimson sporadically lined the side of her face where a deep wound cut into her skin. The wound that the nurse was going to patch up in several minutes.

Except it was no longer there, and the only evidence that the gash existed was the dried blood.

He had been by her and Bucky's side since coming back to base, his best friend asleep on the cot next to the woman. And he did not even notice it had vanished till now.

"She was held captive for months."

The soft voice came from his left and he glanced over to see Peggy. Her face seemed solemn as she kept her eyes on the young woman in the cot. He saw Peggy make a move to tenderly pull the sheets further up the woman's body, when she paused suddenly.

The agent's brown eyes frantically looked up at him, widened with shock. It was a pretty sight, her dark eyes standing out against her smooth porcelain skin. A slight blush crept into his face as he noticed how close the woman was to him, but his mind flashed to the moment in the plane with her and Stark.

 _Fondue_.

" _Steve_ , her wound…"

Steve nodded his head tersely at her remark. He didn't know exactly how to approach her about her time with Stark, and the woman lying unconscious was of more importance at the moment.

"That means there must be some truth to what Schmidt reported in his logs. In Coulson's debriefing, he said she fell from sort of portal in the middle of the laboratory. Schmidt claimed she's not from this world," the woman spoke quietly, referring to the supposed German soldier the unconscious young woman carried on her back.

Steve had been suspicious at first, but once it was cleared that the supposed German soldier was actually British intelligence infiltrating HYDRA's ranks, Steve had let it go. Coulson was lucky the strange young woman was compassionate or he would've been left in that facility to die.

It didn't take long for Steve to let Peggy's words ran through his mind once again, realizing what she had just said.

A portal.

That had to be the craziest he ever heard.

She looked as human as himself and Peggy. Even if her cut healed quickly, she had the same colored blood. It could have been that Schmidt experimented on her.

But Steve had a feeling that Peggy was right.

The agent's red stained lips opened again to speak but she was interrupted by Colonel Philips, Howard Stark, and Henry Coulson filing into the tent. Steve noted the expression on Howard's face was one of awe and cautiousness as his eyes lingered on the lady in the cot, causing Steve to unconsciously step forward in a protective stance.

Steve's eyes dropped down on the item in the dark haired genius's hand.

"Did you find out what it is?" Steve asked. From what Steve gathered from Coulson, it belonged to the unconscious woman. The agent was able to secure the item from HYDRA, but he mentioned to Steve that the woman's other belongings in a bag were confiscated before he could see the contents.

Howard looked at Steve with a look of fascination as he held it up for the soldier to get a look. To Steve it just looked like a piece of glass held together with thin pieces of metal at the ends, but he knew it must mean so much more if the genius was mesmerized.

"I'll have to do some testing in my lab," the man said, rather excitedly. His finger ran over a metal end, for a strange blue light to appear on the glass screen. The circular symbol glowed bright, rotating in place. Steve had never seen anything like it, and he had a feeling no one in the room had either. "I'm not quite sure what this is but this is advanced."

The group of four stood in silence as they watched the small screen and the projection that spun within it. The grumbling of a cleared throat brought everyone to attention courtesy of Colonel Phillips, all eyes no longer on the screen but on the Colonel. "For a precaution, we'll have to put restraints on her."

"No."

Steve stepped his foot down immediately. The woman didn't seem like a threat in anyway, otherwise there would have been more issues trying to escape the HYDRA base. She confronted Johann Schmidt and she saved a man's life that she saw as a threat.

"Rogers, you may have saved those men's lives but you don't have a say in the operations of how we run this facility," Colonel Phillips replied. "Agent Coulson's debriefing has led us to believe this woman may be dangerous."

"Schmidt held her captive and she saved Agent Coulson, who she also saw as a threat," Steve said slowly, his voice lowering as he stood at full height. She posed no danger to him and Bucky. In fact, she helped them escape the building all while carrying a full grown man on her back. For her to wake up restrained would not only bring unnecessary tension but it was not fair in the slightest.

The old man gave out an indignant huff after a moment of silence, shaking his head.

"Watch her and don't let her out of this tent until I say so," Colonel Phillips ordered briefly. "If the girl so much as leaves this tent, you'll be worse than reprimanded. Her affiliation and origins are unknown. We have to be on high alert."

Another beat didn't pass between the two men as the super soldier nodded. Steve wouldn't have left either way for numerous reasons. One being his best friend in the cot next to the young woman.

"Does she have a name?" Steve asked.

"It's Semira. That's my phone. And since this nightmare isn't ending, I'll tell you everything I know for some steak, potatoes, and a bottle or two of vodka."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Cotton Blossom Diva and Minx for leaving reviews! They are much appreciated. I'd like to know what you all think about the chapters so far! I'm leaning on Captain America/OC but I've been thinking about Bucky/OC too. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **REVISED 8.15.2016**

Semira Stark's eyes were wide open.

Dark brown eyes ran along the rough beige material feet above her, stretching out in all directions. From her position she could not tell where the material ended. But one thing was for certain, she was not in her penthouse.

It was not because of the rough material above her or the itchy sheets that covered her body. It was the smell of dew that alerted her that she was in a tent. Though the sheets were a dead giveaway that she was not home before she had even opened her eyes. She did not own anything less than her standard fifteen hundred count Egyptian cotton.

The pungent smell of the outdoors continued to hit her nostrils, her nose involuntarily scrunching up in distaste. She was never fond of camping and fortunately, neither was Tony. Their time and experience of the great outdoors was mostly in an elaborate cabin in the mountains when she was a child.

Shifting her head slightly, her eyes landed on a man fast asleep in the cotton next to her. Dark strands of hair fell over his closed eyes, his breathing even, and stubble growing in. She realized this was one of the men in the burning building. The one who fell on her causing her to black out.

His features were relaxed, appearing serene. He looked better than when she first saw him but his skin was oddly still sallow. The man looked oddly familiar to her as if she met him before. As if she met him in another time.

Voices to her left grabbed her attention. Semira shifted her head in the direction, eyes landing on a group of people. From what she could see a large man and a rather tall woman stood with their backs to her. The gap between the two left space for Semira to partially see another man; nothing more than an arm and leg but it was more than enough to spot the familiar object in his hand.

Her phone.

"I'll have to do some testing in my lab." Whoever was speaking sounded rather excited. Her eyes caught a finger running over the glass screen. Instantaneously, the blue interface of her phone appeared at the touch. "I'm not quite sure what this is, but this is advanced technology."

Semira couldn't help the corner of her mouth lifting as the mystery man unknowingly complimented her work. She continued to listen to their group conversation when a gruff voice commanded to have restraints put on her. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make a crude joke, opening her mouth to alert the group she was awake.

"No."

Her eyes landed back of a muscular man, a mix of brown and blond hair sat on his head. The commanding voice had to have come from him. It was familiar and her mind reeled back to the only people who spoke to her since she arrived in this dreadful time. Johann Schmidt and the man with the helmet from the burning building.

"Rogers, you may have saved those men's lives but you don't have a say in the operations of how we run this facility," the gruff voice retorted. Semira rolled her eyes and had to guess the man was military. The tone of his said as much. It was similar compared to the defense contractors she came across from her family's business. "Agent Coulson's debriefing has led us to believe this woman may be dangerous."

Rogers, or Mister Muscles as she preferred, did not seem to be having it and Semira loved every bit of it. It wasn't everyday an American man from the forties would defend her. "She was being held by Schmidt and she saved Agent Coulson's life when she thought he was a threat."

She would have vocally agreed wholeheartedly if it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't know who this Coulson was. She didn't remember saving any –

The Nazi soldier.

"Does she have a name?"

Semira saw this as her cue to alert the poor and unaware people that she was awake. She hated to harp on someone who was sticking up for her but they had to be extremely oblivious to not realize she was awake for most of the conversation.

"It's Semira. That's my phone. And since this nightmare isn't ending, I'll tell you everything I know for some steak, potatoes, and a bottle or two of vodka," she said, pushing herself up. That was a big mistake. Her arm almost gave out on her as she tried to do so, causing her to swear out loud.

Semira felt drained.

Mister Muscles and the woman immediately turned at the sound of her voice, their eyes on her. But Semira's eyes were on the man she nicknamed rather than the woman.

Staring right at her was Captain America.

In all his blond, or dirty blonde, hair and blue eyed glory. She thought about slapping herself at how ridiculously blind she was that the man standing before her was the man Tony would groan about. Not failing to mention how their dad would not stop talking about him during his childhood. She remembered her father had bought her a Captain America doll that she still kept in her closet.

Semira had stared him right in the face when the she woke up in the burning building, though that could've been to why she didn't even bother.

The amount of pictures she had seen of him did not do the man justice.

Tearing her eyes away from the man, Semira looked over the familiar looking woman that stood beside him. Her dark brown hair coiffed to perfection as her brown eyes gazed into her own. The woman exuded a confidence she had only seen in one woman while growing up.

Peggy Carter.

And didn't she look spry compared to when she saw her a month ago. Not a gray hair or wrinkle in sight compared to the old man next to her. His face seemed to be set in a more permanent frown.

Her eyes assessed the other man. It was the incognito middle-aged agent who decided to play dress up with Nazi uniforms. His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at Semira but she couldn't help the wariness as she gazed up at him. He might not be wearing that uniform, but she wasn't going to let her guard around the man down anytime soon. It was disconcerting how average the man looked without it.

He may be a good man. He may be a loyal agent. But she couldn't shake the image of the man being in that uniform, holding her while they were going God knows where. What if this man was a triple agent?

"Did you say phone?"

Semira's eyes swiftly moved from that man to another. And this time, she couldn't contain her emotions as her eyes widened in complete surprise. Captain America was nothing compared to this.

Standing before her was the younger version of her adoptive father, Howard Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update and will try my hardest to have the next chapter up by this next weekend. Thank you minx, Cotton Blossom Diva, nightmarehunter676, and angpao for leaving reviews. I really appreciate it! Nightmarehunter676, I definitely agree that older Howard is a jerk compared to the younger version. Cotton Blossom Diva, all those questions will be answered as the story goes on! I'm really happy you enjoyed the story so far. It's so hard to choose between Captain and the Sergeant, but I guess we'll see how things go when the story progresses. Whether she's friends or romantically involved things will get crazy when she and Tony find out what really happened to their parents, so that will be fun. I've been thinking about another story in the works with another minority OC (truth be told, all my OCs in my stories are minorities loll) but I'll let you know when that happens!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Semira couldn't keep her eyes off of the man, her mind reeling at the fact that he was standing in front of her and looking as young as he did. She's seen the pictures of him and her mom and had them dispersed throughout her penthouse, pictures of Tony included. And here the man she called dad stood before her looking exactly the way he did when he was in his twenties.

If Semira needed further proof that she was somehow stuck in the forties, then here it was besides the possibilities of being in a coma.

This had to be the one thing Semira would not have been able to prepare for. Meeting her parents and biological parents was a dream she wished would happen, knowing there was only one set of the two that she could possibly meet if they happened to still be alive.

But now it was possible to see her parents, or dad in this case, seeing that he hasn't met her mom just yet.

She could never be thankful enough for Howard Stark. The man traveled to Egypt while on an anniversary trip with Maria, where he insisted on adopting her from an orphanage in the capital city. Semira could remember him and her mom clearly. Oddly enough, she remembered much of her and her parents short time together even though she was five at the time of their deaths.

Her eyes began to water at the memories as she continued to stare at the younger version of the man she called dad. He looked so much like Tony, it was actually somewhat scary.

If only Tony were here with her.

 _Tony._

Semira had almost forgot what happened. He wasn't answering her calls. He was in Afghanistan. She was supposed to be in Germany. In all her life, she did not ever remember feeling so frightened for someone than she did at that moment. Her brother wasn't being responsive. Something must have happened to him and here she was back in time. Stuck in the early twentieth century and the only thing she could do was somehow get home. To get back and make sure her brother was fine.

Her thoughts froze when she realized her dad's dark brown eyes were bright with fascination and curiosity as he looked at her. It didn't help that it felt as if her insides were twisting itself in a sense of nervousness, briefly putting her thoughts on Tony aside. The young woman opened her mouth to speak but found her voice gone at the moment. She wanted to say something. Anything.

"Star-struck, hun?"

A bubble of laughter escaped Semira's lips at his comment, causing everyone to look at her oddly besides Howard who seemed rather pleased. She needed to say something before anyone thought she was mentally unstable.

"Howard Stark, I'm a huge fan," she replied, finally getting her voice in working order. The man's dark eyebrows shifted up in surprise as he looked at her.

"You've heard about me?" he asked, tilting his head in thought. The tone of his voice sounded slightly confused.

Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea to mention she knew who he was but if he were with Captain America then that would be after his establishment of fame. Why would he look so confused for her to who he was? He was supposed one of the brightest and world renowned engineers at this time.

"You're one of the brightest minds in the world," she said, not missing the flattered look that crossed his face. Though she didn't miss the concern. Something was wrong.

"We would like to know where you came from," a gruff voice said aloud. Semira turned her attention to the man, who's stern and wrinkled face, was staring directly at her. Her mind went into overdrive as her eyes traveled over the man's visage and body assessing him with familiarity until it dawned on her who it was.

Colonel Phillips.

The pictures didn't do the man's wrinkles justice.

And him asking her where she came from was not okay in the slightest. Telling these people she was from the future as an introduction would get her sent to a mental institution in a heartbeat. And the fact that they were questioning her as soon as she woke up, meant she was probably seen as some type of threat.

"Egypt," she replied smoothly. It was technically not a lie. That was where she was adopted from after all. "Anything else?"

"What did Johann Schmidt want with you?" he continued to question.

Semira raised an eyebrow at his question before shrugging her incredibly sore shoulders. The man was obviously fishing for anything out of the ordinary. "Double oh seven knows more me than me," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the incognito spy. She didn't miss the look of confusion on their faces but decided to ignore it and explain herself.

"I was just trying to visit my brother when I blacked out and woke up to a roomful of Nazis. The douche asked me a couple of questions before drugging me. Next thing I know, I wake up in a burning building, black out, and voila," she said, her words slurring together as she rushed through the little rant. "I'm just an engineer who wants to get the hell out of here and go back home."

Her eyes were stock still on the old man, both his eyebrows raised at either her choice of words, rant, or a combination of both.

"Home is Egypt," he stated. She couldn't read the expression on his face but she had an idea he knew that was not true. "You wouldn't be able to go back even if we let you go. A battle in El Alamein broke out last month and has not stopped."

The Second Battle of El Alamein.

"So now I'll be your prisoner too? What are you going to do? Throw me in a cell to rot? Torture me for information I don't even know? At least Schmidt's creepy ass kept me knocked out the entire time, but I'm ready. Do your worst, buckaroo."

The old man grunted and Semira swore the corners of the man's lips turned up oh so slightly. "No, you'll be my guest until you decide to tell me the truth. I'll even throw in that steak and vodka."

A smile broke out onto her face at his comment. "Medium rare, please. Throw in the strongest vodka you got and I'll be willing to help you out. Not a fan of Nazis myself. Didn't even offer me dinner or a drink before putting me to sleep."

The sound of coughing and laughing met her ears, causing her eyes to land on both Steve Rogers and her father. The legend himself was flushed red, from his neck to brow, eyes wide as he gaped at her while her father was pink from laughter.

Semira didn't miss the sparkle of amusement and the small smile the young brunette threw her way as well as the flabbergasted expression on the agent's face.

The only person who did not seem affected by her words was the good old colonel, instead his eyes were narrowed in contemplation.

"And how will you help us?"

"Well for starters, I'm a genius. Grade A engineer and programmer to boot," she said offhandedly, causing the old man's eyebrows to raise up his hairline.

"You're an engineer?"

The question didn't come from the grumpy colonel but from her father. His eyes were alight with fascination mingled with surprise and she couldn't help her lips quirking upward into a small cocky smile.

"I built that phone in your hands and uploaded a user interface computer system that I created by the name of Friday. So really, it's more than a phone. It's a compact computer," she said matter-of-factly, staring at the man as his eyes assessed her. A mix of disbelief and perplexity shone through his brown eyes. He didn't believe her and if she looked around, she was sure the others would have the same expression. That was going to change.

Semira wasn't exactly the kind to have her intelligence tested.

"Hey, Friday. What's up?" she asked aloud, her eyes looking over the others' faces.

"Nothing, miss. Nothing at all for the past three months besides being poked and prodded," a light feminine voice resounded begrudgingly in the tent, originating from the phone in Howard Stark's hand.

The phone in her father's tanned hand, slipped from his grasp. The phone softly landed in the grass, the swiveling motion of the sphere in view. His brown eyes were as wide as they could be while glancing from her to the phone and back.

"What in the hell…"

Semira looked at him knowingly with a smug smile painted on her face, the satisfaction of having the

"I wasn't joking. I can't start working on an empty stomach, so how about that food and booze?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 and Minx for leaving reviews. I appreciate it! Minx, I plan on updating my other stories within the next couple of days.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Wow, this is some fantastic steak. Slightly more on the well done side, but you know? I'm not exactly keen on getting sick," Semira muttered, remembering the lack of sanitation in this era. Knife and fork in hand, the young woman cut the last bit of the large sirloin that covered the plate just moments earlier, and placed it in her mouth.

She continued to chew on the piece of meat, thoughts racing a mile a minute in her mind, when she looked up to see Steve Rogers staring at her. The intensity of his stare was enough to revert her gaze back to the portion of food on her lap, biting back a groan all the same. She couldn't exactly detect what was going on in that head of his during her brief look, but it was getting on her last nerves.

The others, her father included, left the tent to God knows where, most likely to deliberate on what they should do with her, leaving the Captain to babysit her for the time being. Fortunately for her, the grouch of a colonel decided to stick to his word about her meal and drink, not failing to order the Captain to make sure she didn't leave the tent before heading out through the thick fabric flaps.

Now it was just the two of them, plus his unconscious friend on the other side of her.

Making sure to chew and swallow, Semira gave the man a small smile.

"Do you want some?" she asked, causing his eyes to widen slightly when she acknowledged him. She had been talking to him, or more likely herself since he had yet to respond to her, ever since A-team left. Embarrassment was an emotion that hardly ever struck the young woman but the fact that Captain America was ignoring her was something else entirely. "It tastes pretty good."

She slowly shifted the tray closer to him as if he were a wild animal she was trying to feed, only for him to shake his head vigorously and chuckle rather nervously.

"That's quite alright, ma'am," he said, blue eyes shifting to the man on the cot. Semira stared at him, mind shuffling through reasons as to why he would be behaving in such an odd manner around her when it suddenly hit her.

She was in the forties and that meant racism was rampant in this era. Not a new issue to her since even back in her time it was still prevalent, but at least then there was some progress. Here, the problem hadn't even been remotely tackled like it would be in several decades.

Putting another neatly cut piece of steak in her mouth, she looked back up at the man to find him staring once again. This time around she didn't hesitate to stare right back at him, silently chewing on the piece of steak. That was how she ended up in a brief staring match with Captain America, the golden boy of the United States.

Too bad it didn't last more than five seconds.

"Um, ma'am, is every –"

"Is it cause I'm black?" she asked, interrupting him. She knew it was rude, especially when he continued to address her as ma'am, but she couldn't help herself. Tony practically engrained an unapologetic attitude within her when it came matters like this or almost anything in general. She had a feeling the Captain was nothing but a gentleman toward anyone no matter their background, remembering when he stood up for her to the old grouch of a colonel, but she needed assurance.

And with the confused look on the good old Cap's face, Semira didn't hesitate to elaborate further.

"Negro, colored. I don't know exactly what the hell I'd be described as in this era."

She saw the features of his face harden by the time she finished her brief explanation, shaking his head in retaliation.

"I don't view you any less than myself, ma'am," he said adamantly, laying his hand atop her shoulder. "And if eating some of your food will assure you then I'll do it, but I thought it would be better for you to finish your meal."

The corners of Semira's lips stretched upward into a small smile while she glancing down at the large hand on her sore shoulder. Semira had met many people so far in her twenty-four years of life and had never come across a stranger that was so genuine as the man before her. Not many young men in any day or age would have expressed such honesty so openly and vehemently.

No wonder her father bothered Tony so much about how great Steve Rogers was. From what she could make of the Captain so far, the man was practically perfect.

"You don't have to touch me to prove you're not racist," she told him, a playful tone woven in her words. Though she wasn't sure if Steve knew she was joking, pink hinting at his cheeks.

"I – I didn't mean – I am so sorry, ma'am, I – "

"I'm just teasing you," she said, interrupting the flustered man's apology. "Call me Semira, Captain."

The smile on her face grew as she glanced at him, tilting her head as she considered the man's strange behavior from moments ago to now. The oddities were all so painstakingly obvious. His silence when she was talking to him, the way he constantly stared, his face flushed just by something she said, the incessant stammering.

She would have never guessed Captain America to be so…. _awkward_.

It was actually endearing. The bright blue eyes wide and the blush that crept along his face. Not to mention the nervous stammering.

"You can call me Steve," he said, voice low as he made eye contact with her once again. The relief on his face was evident, no matter the pink hue that spread across his skin.

First name basis with Captain America. Who would've thought?

"Okay, Steve. Do you mind telling me where we are and what day it is?"

That was a question she wanted answered since she landed in Schmidt's lab. From the moment she stepped foot in this decade, she had been knocked unconscious with no clue of the date and how long she's been held captive.

"It's November fourth and we're in Italy, ma'am – Semira," he replied, making sure to correct his mistake.

"Year?"

The look he sent her made her think twice in asking that question, noticing the slight suspicion in his eyes. There was no doubt that the Captain had his doubts about her, but she was sure that he wouldn't be able to guess where exactly she came from. Time travel wasn't exactly deemed possible.

Until now.

"Nineteen forty-three," he said slowly.

She knew she was in the forties, but she still had to keep her composure. The finality in his tone that made her twitch slightly. There was no doubt about it now, but it was still so odd to hear it out-loud with those numbers spoken so surely. It made her want to crawl under the terrifyingly itchy sheet, drawn over her head, and wake up from this nightmare. To wake up in her penthouse, call her brother, who would be healthy and dandy, and laugh it off.

But that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Not when she had no clue to get back to the present day. There was no car machine built that brought her here. Actually, she had no idea what exactly brought her to 1943 now that she thought about it.

Her mind automatically replayed the scene in her head before she found herself in the lab full of Nazis. Remembering how quickly her legs quickly carried her towards her Audi inside the dim private parking garage, phone pressed to her ear while calling Rhodey. She remembered how much Germany and Tony were on her mind when she suddenly felt herself falling as if a hole suddenly opened beneath her. Though her memory failed her past the sensation of falling where she opened her eyes in what seemed like seconds later, to find herself in the forties.

The only people who might have a clue as to how she came here was Schmidt. He and his men were there when she initially came to this time. They must have seen what brought her to this decade.

"Ma – Semira?"

She jumped slightly at her name, nearly forgetting Steve was sitting beside her. Her gaze focused back on the man to find his concern filled eyes, but she didn't miss the curiosity mingled in them. The young woman raised her eyebrows expectantly for his question, noticing his eyes were focused on the side of her face.

"You were bleeding on your right temple just hours ago. The cut was deep when Bucky accidently fell on you, and now it's completely healed," he said quietly. Semira felt her jaw drop slightly, while she unconsciously touched her head. The small ridges of dried blood were hardened to the touch, but she couldn't feel torn flesh, proving the man's words right. Her mind flitted back to the last memories she had when she was awake and the pain that shook her entire body.

She didn't know whether to be more shocked at what the man was insinuating or the fact that the handsome dark haired man's name sounded so ridiculous.

"That's physically impossible. I would know. It took my broken arm about the same time as it would for any average person," she said, remembering the time she fell as a kid during her gymnastics days. It was a half lie. The clean fracture had healed weeks before it should have, something that she never cared to investigate. Thankfully Tony was only astonished, curious at first but concluded that as a child who was growing, it wasn't surprising how fast she could heal.

But that didn't explain how a cut healed in the span of hours, not even a scab in sight.

"Schmidt, the man with the red face, said that you are a god among men," he mentioned, his voice barely above a whisper. "I – Why woul – Do you know what he meant?"

Now that won the jaw dropping contest as she stared at the dirty blond. How couldn't she, when he blatantly said that the Red Skull called her a god. Her mind reeling at the thought, Semira shook her head, knowing exactly what she needed. Before the super soldier could say anymore, she raised her hand to stop him from talking any further.

"Now would be a great time to crack this open," she said, setting her tray to the small foldable table and reaching for the bottle of vodka. The pungent odor of alcohol reached her nose as she twisted the cap open, tilting the contents of the bottle into her mouth. The smooth liquid moving down her throat was one of familiar comfort to her, the burning sensation occurring with every gulp she took. It wasn't something she would typically do unless she were having a rough day or really trying to start the party, but desperate times called for desperate measures. This was most definitely a desperate time.

She was stuck in 1943 with nothing more than her cell phone, which was currently in the position of the younger version of her father, who was in his twenties and had no idea how they were related. Johann Schmidt had drugged her and she managed to escape, only for her to be knocked out by some stranger named Bucky. And here was Captain America telling her that a deep wound of hers was healed in an incredibly short time span, and that a Nazi called her a god among men.

The liquid contents were more than halfway gone by the time she pulled her lips away from the mouth of the bottle, instead staring forward as she sat up further on her cot. Her mind racing with multiple theories in her head as to how this all happened, slightly blurring into a collective memory courtesy of the alcohol's side effects. How she truly ended up here. Was it due to Schmidt or herself? The man himself was surprised she was in the lab and then proceeded to drug her. Then there was the healing. She doubted that Steve was lying about that, remembering what happened with Bucky, and if she truly could heal so quickly, then….

She didn't know then.

There was absolutely nothing that she could even deduce from that. Not a damn –

 _Months ago, my men have unearthed a most spectacular discovery in the desert regions in Northern Africa. You are of African descent, no?_

Johann Schmidt's voice reverberated in her head. He had said that to her before drugging her, the eagerness in his eyes were clear. Why would he bring that up and then tell Steve that she was a god?

"Semira?"

The concern was evident in Steve's voice, pulling her from within her mind and back to the real world. Blinking several times, Semira turned her head to the Captain only to find her head lolling to the side. She didn't know how long she was thinking but it must have been long enough for the effects of the alcohol to finally catch up with her.

Maybe drinking that much was a slight mistake since she was on to something at the moment, but she didn't mind. She had time to think about this tomorrow and she needed this feeling of freedom, or else a more neurotic behavior would take control. And that was never fun for her or other parties involved.

"I'm fine. Just processing this…stuff," she said, tapping finger to her temple. Yes, processing that a Nazi practically referred to her as a god was not something she ever expected in her lifetime, but there was something off about the whole ordeal. If he thought that about her, then his ideologies didn't align with Hitler. He believed in something else entirely. Something that was almost unbelievable.

She needed to talk to Johann Schmidt.

It sounded crazy but that's what she needed to do. The man knew something and she needed answers. His knowledge could be the key to getting back to her time, to her brother and her life. But for now she was at the mercy of the United States Army.

"How did you learn English?"

Brown eyes locked onto blue at the abrupt question, before blinking several times. It took several seconds for her to understand what he was saying thanks to the strong vodka, but she guessed several seconds too late. Steve's face was turning an alarming shade of red, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Ma – Semira, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just they're saying – well, you said you were from Egypt and I know English isn't the main language for natives," he said, finishing rather lamely. Semira missed the near slip of the tongue from Steve, though that could be because of the heat filling her body because of the vodka. It didn't take another second for her to rip off the itchy sheet from her body, revealing her athletic capris and tennis shoes.

She was tired of sitting down for so long, a sore sensation rippling through her body the moment she woke. She didn't know when the last time she didn't use her legs for this long while conscious.

"Stop apologizing, it's really annoying. And if you really want to know, I was adopted as a baby and my parents spoke English. So it's pretty much the only language I know," she said, shifting her body where her legs now dangled from the side of the cot before pushing off to plant her feet on the floor.

Huge mistake.

Her legs collapsed beneath her, body lurching forward and straight to the floor. Only she didn't hit the floor but a wall of muscle, or more the wall of muscle caught her. She felt the large hands steady her body before lifting her up, her world swaying side to side as her butt was planted on the cot once again.

"Thanks," she breathed out, looking up to see the Captain's face inches from her own. Ignoring the close proximity, Semira couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at the man. "You'd think I'd be able to walk after carrying a full grown man on my back."

"Am I interrupting?"

Her head turned as much as possibly to see the once unconscious dark haired man staring in their direction, an eyebrow raised and the upward tilt of the corner of his lip indicated the sly smirk on his face.

"Not at all. Steve's pretty shy, so I doubt we'd get further than a peck, if I don't fall asleep first," she remarked offhandedly. Though she doubted her closely strung words were lost on Bucky with the wide range of emotions expressed on dark haired man's face. The perplexed expression appeared first, mouth agape as he looked from her to Steve, only to start laughing in the next second.

Semira winked at the man before turning to face the Captain, his blue eyes wide. Scarlett tinged the super soldier's cheeks and she could practically feel the heat radiating the man as he blushed deeply.

"It's just a joke," she said, patting his chest muscular reassuringly. She made to smile up at the man when her eyes suddenly landed on the bright blue glow emitting from his pant pocket.

A familiar sensation swept over her body, small hairs standing on end. Steve and his friend flew from her mind as the pull towards the light was nearly irresistible.

She made to move his hands from her side when she suddenly heard a faint whisper.

She would have passed it off as a drunken stupor. If only she was still intoxicated, but it felt as if all the alcohol from her body quickly metabolized leaving her as sober as the two men in the tent. And she was downright positive she heard a voice.

Semira didn't have to wait long to hear it again. The whisper was so quiet she could hardly make it out at first, but it was unmistakable.

 _Tesseract._

 **A/N: A refresher, Cap took a sample of the harnessed energy from the tesseract that was in the HYDRA facility while searching for Bucky, and that was what was calling to Semira.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Very very sorry about the late update. Didn't realize exactly how busy I was going to be. Thank you, Arla Logan and Writing-Forever-A-Passion for leaving reviews, I really appreciate them and I also appreciate all of you taking the time to read it.**

 **For the story, I wanted a little push forward to get to the Avengers plot but I will be adding a lot of flashbacks that will cover some Captain America ground in future chapters. I hope you all enjoy!**

April 2011

Tony Stark was dying.

It had been a year since he had been captured by the Ten Rings on the order of his backstabbing family friend. A little less than a year since he had publicly announced his alias at that fateful press conference just after fighting his so called mentor, which also happened to be the time when Nick Fury approached him about the Avengers Initiative. Months since he had found his kid sister on the brink of death at the main entrance of his Malibu mansion.

He didn't think he'd ever get that memory erased from his mind, a chill running down his spine as his mind raced to that day. Skin that used to be a healthy golden brown had been tinged purple, bright brown eyes hidden behind large bruises. Her black curls had been longer than he had ever seen them, reaching down to her back and covering the ripped cloth that was her shirt. The large lacerations on her skin had been so raw he swore he saw muscle.

He remembered the corners of her lips lifting as much as possible when she had laid eyes on him before her body crumpled into him. At that moment, he had no idea a coma eclipsed her mind as her skin had become cold to the touch. It hadn't taken long for panic to ensue, yelling at the top of his lungs for Pepper.

The woman's screams had filled the air when she ran to see what the commotion was all about. Her strawberry blonde hair in disarray as she commanded JARVIS to get an ambulance dispatched. Fortunately, he had programmed the AI unit excellently enough, that JARVIS had already deduced the situation and contacted a dispatcher upon her arrival.

Now here he was sitting beside the kid, his tanned hand gripping her brown fingers, as she laid unconscious on the luxurious bed in the spacious room. The steady and constant beep from the heart monitor was the only noise in the pristine room. It was the only sound that mattered to him at the moment, the sound that reminded him that his sister wasn't truly gone.

She was just in a coma.

She'd wake up soon.

Even if she's been in said coma for months on end.

His eyes traced her arms and face, still marveling at the impossible rate her injuries had healed in a matter of days back in February. The results from the blood work he had the doctors administer were normal. Nothing that showed any physiological abnormality.

Though he was certain something was happening.

For one, Nick Fury knew about this with the way the man alluded to his sister the other day after his disastrous birthday party, linking her with an occurrence in New Mexico.

Tony didn't know what scared him more; what happened to her or what might happen to her if he died.

"Come on, Semira. There's so many things you've missed out. You'd get a kick out of half of them. Rhodey's been an ass, jacking one of my suits for the damn feds, I practically gave it to him though. Pepper's pissed off from the party, just kicked me out of my own office. Then there's the pirate, telling me I have x amount of days to live. Wonder what movie he stole that from. Oh, and my new assistant turned out to be some wannabe Charlie's angel," he muttered, lightly squeezing her fingers. The lack of response made his heart tighten slightly as he looked down at her, realization sinking in on the man's face. This could possibly be the last time he will ever see her if he couldn't figure out his problem. The last time he'd see his baby sister's face. "You are the best person I've ever had in my life, you know. You've always been there for me. From the moment mom and dad brought you home, and I couldn't be any luckier to have you as a little sister. Yeah, I might've been kind of jealous cause you were daddy's little girl, but you should know that I'll always love you, Semi."

Leaning down, Tony Stark placed a final kiss to the young woman's forehead before heading towards the door. His fingers mechanically punching in the numbers in the keypad for the door to hiss open.

"Tony?"

He almost had a heart attack.

The voice was so soft, like a whisper, that he thought it could be the wind. That would be highly unlikely considering he was inside his own facility.

Slowly, the broken and dying man turned around to see brown eyes open and staring at directly at him. The upward tug at her lips revealed a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in years. He didn't wait a second as he practically rushed to her side and swept her up into a hug.

He didn't know how long he was holding her, but he guessed it was a little too long for Semira when he heard her wheezing.

"Jeez, Tony. Since when did you get so sentimental?" she joked, laughing slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid, but I've always been," he said, a mixture of solemnness and sarcasm.

It wasn't necessarily a secret that he didn't like the jokes she made about his sentimentality towards her. There were times when he felt that she thought he never cared, and he couldn't help but feel as though it were only his fault. But he was going to change that. He was going to make sure he was physically near her. Never again would he go so long not seeing her in person.

Especially after everything that's happened in the last year.

"I – Tony, why the hell am I – what happened?"

The confusion at the situation was written all over her face.

"Semi, you've been missing for half a year, and you don't remember anything?"

The billionaire saw her brow furrow in thought for several seconds, eyes cast down. Several seconds passed before he saw the shake of her head and her eyes were on him. The worry and confusion was unmistakable.

"I….I can't remember anything."


End file.
